Dark Abyss
by DigitalEmperor001
Summary: This is my first story, so try not to be too critical. I promise I will Write longer Chapters. Basically, My OC Blaze, the new Ghost Rider,  Goes to Yokai Academy. There, chaos reigns.
1. Chapter 1

DE: Hey people, it's me.

Black Guilmon: Joy.

DE: Just ignore him. He's always like that.

BG: You're treating these readers like you know them. This is your first FanFic!

DE: Shut up! They don't know that!

BG: They do now.

DE: … Just shut up. I don't own Ghost Rider or Rosario Vampire. Also, the ghost rider is not going to be Johnny Blaze, he will be my personal OC. Enjoy!

**Enter the Ghost Rider**

In a very dark night, a lone girl is running through the streets, hurrying to get home. She was wearing a pink jacket and a brown backpack. There also was the light blue jeans, brown hair, brown eyes, and black sneakers.

She decided to cut through an alley, though she didn't expect too be ambushed by three men. A guy stepped forward; she assumed he was the leader. He spoke in a southwestern accent. "Hey beautiful, don't cha know this dangerous to be out this late? You could get hurt." The girl was terrified, but tried to remain calm. "W-what do y-you want with m-me?"

"Nothin' much. Just you're your purse, your backpack… your life."

The other two guys whipped hunting knifes and edged forward. The leader then said "Nothin' personal, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

The person on the right lunged forward, only to be pulled back onto a rooftop. They heard scream of pain, the sickening crunch of bones being broken, then nothing.

"What the fuck was that!" Guy number two shrieked. The leader only replied with a shrug. Then out of nowhere, a flaming chain came and ringed the second person's neck like a noose! It just dragged him away. The leader already knew he was next, but he'll be damned if he doesn't die fighting. The girl was terrified. That was obvious from the warm, wet stain coming from her panties. The lea… No forget that! Let's just call him Bob OK? Bob screamed into night "SHOW YER SELF COWARD, LEST YOUR TO SCARED TA FACE ME!" An extremely scary laugh was heard, like that of a hyena before it attacks its prey. A bunch of fire started before the girl and Bob. Then out of the flames, a skeleton emerged. Every visible inch of the skeleton's body was on fire. It had an insanely bad ass biker suit, with spikes, skulls, a chain wrapped around him and a gun sticking out of his pocket. It spoke in a voice that scared any living thing to the bone. "_A coward? You dare call me a coward_?"

He gave of another one of his demon laughs.

"Yeah? WHAT OF IT!" Instead the flaming skeleton looked at the girl and asked her a simple question. "_You okay?_" She simply nodded. "_Good, come over here where it's safe._" She did as she was told. Flaming skeleton that protected you vs. Guy who wants too kill you. What would you choose? The Skeleton looked at Bob, and then pulled out his gun. "_Tonight, you die!_"

Bob just screamed as the skeleton pulled the trigger. Instead of the bullet that he expected, out came a raging ball of fire. As it enveloped him, Bob felt all the pain that his victims felt. And as the pain ceased, and his body turned to ash, He heard only one last sound. "_Nothing personal, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time._"

The skeleton turned around and whistled, and out from nowhere, a flaming metal skeleton motorcycle appeared. Just as the skeleton got on, the girl finally spoke. "Wait! Who are you?"

The skeleton replied, "_I… am the Ghost Rider_!" And then rode of into the darkness, just as the sun begun rise.

DE: So what do you think?

BG: Eh.

DE: What do you mean eh?

BG: It looks like it was written by an amateur.

DE. I AM an amateur! Just for that, no pizza for a month!

BG: Big deal.

*ding dong*

DE: That must be Uncle Vitto's pizza delivery guy.

BG: Uncle Vitto's? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's my favorite pizza!

DE *imitates Black Guilmon* Big deal

Hey don't forget too review.

*Goes back to enjoying pizza and mocking Black Guilmon*


	2. Chapter 2

DE: I'm back.

BG: Aw, I was enjoying the break.

DE: Screw you.

Blaze: Hello people!

*Both DE and BG*: DUDE THAT WAS IN MY FREACKING EAR!

Blaze: Shouldn't you have started the story by now?

DE: I don't own Rosario and Vampire or Ghost Rider.

Enter Blaze

Blazes Pov:

Hey, my name is Blaze Burner. It used too be Nathan Crystalline, but I think my new name is so much cooler. I'm around 5'7 in height, my clothes consists of mostly black and red, my hair is fiery red, and my eyes are usually brown. When I say usually, I mean they change with my mood. For example, when I'm sad, their hazel, when I'm angry their red, when I'm happy they change blue. That's too name a few.

Getting back to the point, I used to be a normal teenager (15 to be exact), when it happened, when I became the spirit of vengeance.

*_flash back*_

I was just minding my own business, when I heard a crash. Naturally I went too see what was happening. What I saw was a group of men carrying a large box. Now I know I should describe the men, but the box was more interesting. It had all kinds of skulls and demons; it was actually kind of creepy. This is when I describe the five guys. The leader was tall, around 6'7, but didn't have much bulk. The other one on the left was extremely fat (think blob from x-men fat). The guy on the right was strongly built, but was probably pretty stupid. The last two that were carrying the box were twins. (AN: I'm not going too describe them as much as I would, because their not appearing again.)

Then the tall one started talking. "So, this is the legendary box of demons?" The twins said, "Apparently."

"Good, just checking. John, open it up!" The muscled guy grunted and walked up too it and pulled the lid apart. A giant demon…skull…spirit… thing came out of the box.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT!" The tall one shrieked. The others simply stood there with looks of fear. Then the spirit (I'm just going to call it that) looked at me. I heard a voice in my head that contained no malice, or evil intent, just power. It said, "_You are worthy". _The skull spirit flew straight towards me and entered my body.

It was strange, as soon as it entered, my sprit came out. I saw myself… burning up? My face started burning, starting out small but growing larger by the second. My clothes began changing as well, into this awesome biker outfit! The zipper was a small silver skull. On the shoulders were spikes and the pants were all black.

Finally the skin stopped burning, and the bones burst into fire.

DE: so how was that?

Blaze: I thought it cool.

BG: I liked the first one better.

De: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my internet crashed for a week or so. I need more reviews, though I thank the kind and wonderful people who reviewed my first story. I'll take flamers if you have a good reason. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

DE: Hey people, it's me.

Black Guilmon: Joy.

DE: Just ignore him. He's always like that.

BG: You're treating these readers like you know them. This is your first FanFic!

DE: Shut up! They don't know that!

BG: They do now.

DE: … Just shut up. I don't own Ghost Rider or Rosario Vampire. Also, the ghost rider is not going to be Johnny Blaze, he will be my personal OC. Enjoy!

**Enter the Ghost Rider**

In a very dark night, a lone girl is running through the streets, hurrying to get home. She was wearing a pink jacket and a brown backpack. There also was the light blue jeans, brown hair, brown eyes, and black sneakers.

She decided to cut through an alley, though she didn't expect too be ambushed by three men. A guy stepped forward; she assumed he was the leader. He spoke in a southwestern accent. "Hey beautiful, don't cha know this dangerous to be out this late? You could get hurt." The girl was terrified, but tried to remain calm. "W-what do y-you want with m-me?"

"Nothin' much. Just you're your purse, your backpack… your life."

The other two guys whipped hunting knifes and edged forward. The leader then said "Nothin' personal, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

The person on the right lunged forward, only to be pulled back onto a rooftop. They heard scream of pain, the sickening crunch of bones being broken, then nothing.

"What the fuck was that!" Guy number two shrieked. The leader only replied with a shrug. Then out of nowhere, a flaming chain came and ringed the second person's neck like a noose! It just dragged him away. The leader already knew he was next, but he'll be damned if he doesn't die fighting. The girl was terrified. That was obvious from the warm, wet stain coming from her panties. The lea… No forget that! Let's just call him Bob OK? Bob screamed into night "SHOW YER SELF COWARD, LEST YOUR TO SCARED TA FACE ME!" An extremely scary laugh was heard, like that of a hyena before it attacks its prey. A bunch of fire started before the girl and Bob. Then out of the flames, a skeleton emerged. Every visible inch of the skeleton's body was on fire. It had an insanely bad ass biker suit, with spikes, skulls, a chain wrapped around him and a gun sticking out of his pocket. It spoke in a voice that scared any living thing to the bone. "_A coward? You dare call me a coward_?"

He gave of another one of his demon laughs.

"Yeah? WHAT OF IT!" Instead the flaming skeleton looked at the girl and asked her a simple question. "_You okay?_" She simply nodded. "_Good, come over here where it's safe._" She did as she was told. Flaming skeleton that protected you vs. Guy who wants too kill you. What would you choose? The Skeleton looked at Bob, and then pulled out his gun. "_Tonight, you die!_"

Bob just screamed as the skeleton pulled the trigger. Instead of the bullet that he expected, out came a raging ball of fire. As it enveloped him, Bob felt all the pain that his victims felt. And as the pain ceased, and his body turned to ash, He heard only one last sound. "_Nothing personal, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time._"

The skeleton turned around and whistled, and out from nowhere, a flaming metal skeleton motorcycle appeared. Just as the skeleton got on, the girl finally spoke. "Wait! Who are you?"

The skeleton replied, "_I… am the Ghost Rider_!" And then rode of into the darkness, just as the sun begun rise.

DE: So what do you think?

BG: Eh.

DE: What do you mean eh?

BG: It looks like it was written by an amateur.

DE. I AM an amateur! Just for that, no pizza for a month!

BG: Big deal.

*ding dong*

DE: That must be Uncle Vitto's pizza delivery guy.

BG: Uncle Vitto's? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's my favorite pizza!

DE *imitates Black Guilmon* Big deal

Hey don't forget too review.

*Goes back to enjoying pizza and mocking Black Guilmon*


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everybody, I'm back!**

**BG: Bout damn time, it's been months since you last posted! What about your reviewers' man?**

**Blaze: Is that a touch of concern I here coming from your voice, or am I going deaf?**

**Me: Yeah, he's got a point. Since when do you care about other people's feelings?**

**BG: Don't try and weasel your way out of this! **

**Blaze: Let's just hurry up and start the chapter already, "DigitalEmperor001 owns nothing except this plot and me." Did I say that just like you wrote it?**

**Me: Yep, now for the chapter, Later! Oh, and I should mention now, I write battle scenes, not normal scenes, so bear with me on this please. Thank you for your time.**

After pulling the girl off of Tsukune, she introduced herself as Moka Akashiya. "I'm sorry for that, it's because I'm a vampire. Your blood tastes really good, almost like a human! I think I'm in love!" She said to Tsukune, who blushed at the mention of 'first time'. Okay, this girl is probably crazy, might as well play along. "Oh I'm sorry; I don't even know your names."

"I-I'm Tsukune Aono." He said hesitantly. I said to her, "Hey, name's Blaze Burner. So, you're a vampire? Cool." She looked a bit surprised at my bluntness. "You're not scared of the fact that I'm a vampire? Or that I just sucked your friend's blood?"

"Not really, I mean, vampires need blood to survive. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind losing a little blood so you can survive." I said back to her. Tsukune was a little hesitant (again) in his answer. "N-no, I'm not s-scared. It's just that, I never had a vampire for a friend." Moka then hugged Tsukune after he said that.

"Okay, I hate to ruin a perfectly good mushy moment, but we got a go if we want to make it on time to the school." As I said that, Tsukune's eyes widened in realization. "He's right, we have to go now!" Tsukune said in slight panic. "Well come on then! Let's go people!" I replied, dragging Moka and Tsukune.

"You don't have to drag us you know!" Moka said, looking half amused and half embarrassed. "Alright, fine," I said, letting them go. "But then you two lovebirds should move, I think the bells about to ring." And with that, I left to go to the orientation.

*Time Skip: 2 hours*

The orientation was boring, but I at least know where everything is… mostly anyway. As soon as I walked into class, I checked the seating chart and was pleased to find I was in the back part of the room, closest to the window. My reason being: I can sleep without getting called on all the time. What, did you actually expect me to learn? As if. A couple of minutes later, Tsukune walked in and took a seat two ahead of my own desk. The bell rang, and a few minutes later, a lady in her late twenties walked into the classroom (I guess the teacher) showed up. Just when she was about to speak, the door opened once more, and Moka walked in.

"Sorry I'm late; I missed orientation, so I didn't know where to go." She said sheepishly. All of the guys (Besides me and Tsukune) just stared at her for a few seconds, before a ton of them started blabbering like crazy fan boys about how beautiful she was. And I have to admit it, she was a looker. With her bubble gum pink hair, and innocent looking smile, I bet it wouldn't be that hard for her to get a boyfriend. Hell, I'd probably try to get her to be my girlfriend, but she wasn't my type. She's to bubbly and perky for my taste.

"Your fine, you got here just in time actually," the teacher said with a smile. "Your seat is over there." She said, pointing at the desk next to Tsukune. As she walked up to take her seat, she noticed who she was sitting next too. "Tsukune!" she exclaimed, while at the same time tackle-hugging him. All of the other boys (besides me of course) looked outraged at that. Many cries of 'who does he think he is?' and 'I'll kill him for this!' sounded soon after. After everyone had settled down the teacher cleared her throat. "All right class, my name is Ms Nekonome, and I know that everyone already knew this, but this school is a very special one. You see, Youkai Academy is for monsters learning how to fit into the human world, and even if humans find us here, they will be killed immediately upon entering." … Okay, did not expect that. Glancing at Tsukune, I was slightly amused to find that he was shocked and looking a bit scared.

"Why can't we just eat the male humans and save the girl humans for some fun before eating them as well?" a large male sitting a couple of feet away from me asked. The teacher looked at the seating chart and replied "Komiya Saizo, correct? To answer your question, it is because the humans outnumber us and could easily kill us. What they lack in strength they make up for in creativity. Anyway, since it is the first day, I will allow you all to introduce yourselves to your fellow classmates till the bell rings."

As soon as she finished, I closed my eyes and prepared for blissful and beautiful sleep.

- Time Skip -

After the school day was over, Tsukune and Moka were talking while I just hanging around. It was peaceful… at least it was till Saizo walked up. "Moka Akashiya, why don't you dump these losers and come have some 'fun' with me?" He asked Moka.

"You're not my friend, so I don't see any reason why I should." She proclaimed. Saizo just picked up Tsukune, started choking him, and said "This weakling is your friend?"

"Yeah, he's our friend, so why don't you just put him down before you get hurt." I said to the bully. "Are threatening me, loser?" Saizo asked. "Of course not, threatening implies I might not do it." I said to him.

"So then why don't you prove it?"

"Kay." I said, than I punched him in the face. Caught off guard, he let go of Tsukune and grabbed at me in a rage. I dodged and Moka just backhanded Saizo right into a vending machine that was a couple of feet away. And when he landed, he completely destroyed the thing. I have gotta admit, that girl is strong!

Saizo fell unconscious, and we walked away, hoping he would stay that way.

-Time Skip-

"Hey Blaze?" Moka asked me, sounding kind of depressed. "Yeah, what's up?" I said back to her. "Did you know that Tsukune is a human?" She asked me, frowning.

"Um, yeah, I kinda figured that. When did he tell you?"

"A couple of hours ago. When did you?"

"Since the bus ride hear. It was pretty obvious. Why do look so depressed about that fact?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Because he's a human, and I'm a vampire. They are considered prey."

"Are really bummed because of that? It shouldn't matter what our friends are, so long as their just that, our friends. Do you know how much of my friends are human? They were scared at first because of what I am, but they learned to accept me for who I am, and our bonds have never been stronger." She looked at me questionably at that, and after a few seconds of silence, she said "You want me to find him, because he's my friend. And because he was kind to me."

"Exactly, I'm glad that you understood that. And don't be expecting me to offer you heartwarming advice all the time; it's a rare thing that doesn't occur very often. Come on, we can still catch him before he does something stupid. You check the west side of the forest and I'll check the east!" And with that I left looking for the lone human.

-Scenery Change -

Okay if I was a human trying to escape a school filled with monsters that want to kill me, where would I go? …Oh I know! The bus stop! It should be the only way out of this school. And sure enough, after a couple of minutes, I found Tsukune at the stop. "Hey! Tsukune, where're you going?" I said to him. He looked at me, his expression saying 'what does it look like'. "Why are you leaving, besides the obvious of course?" I asked him. Tsukune sighed and said "Because I'm only going to be in constant danger if I stay here."

"Okay that I can understand. But you can't just leave." I said, to which he replied "What's stopping me? I have no friends here, and everyone wants to eat me. So tell me the reason, the one thing that will keep me here in this school." I read the bus schedule and smirked. "Actually, there are two reasons why you can't leave. One is that you do have friends here, Moka and me. And two, the bus isn't gonna arrive here till next month." Tsukune looked shocked. "You're telling me that I have to wait a whole month before I can leave!" He exclaimed. "Yep." I said, popping the p. I suddenly heard a scream that sounded kind of like… oh god, Moka! "Did you hear that!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Yeah, I did, it sounded like Moka! We have to go and help her now!" I said. Tsukune just nodded. And so we left to where we heard the noise.

-Scenery Change-

We ran into the origin of the scream, and saw… a god damn ugly son of a bitch ogre holding Moka above his head and choking her. "You should have taken up my deal earlier! I apologize for revealing my true form, but you're too beautiful for your own good. Go on, transform!" That voice sounded familiar. Kind of like… no fucking way in hell. It couldn't be.

"Saizo? That's your true form!" Said ogre rounded on me the second he heard my voice. "Ah, Burner, you came a bit earlier than expected. Not that it matters, this works in my favor. I can kill you and then have my way with Akashiya!"

"Like hell you will! Tsukune, I'll distract him, you get Moka away from him. Got it?" He nodded, looking scared as shit, and I don't blame him. "Okay, bring it on motherfucker!" I yelled, running at him. He just smirked, and threw a punch with his free hand. His smirk faltered when I ducked under it and socked him in the face. Saizo stumbled backwards, simultaneously letting Moka go. As soon as she touched the ground, Tsukune ran up to her, picked her up in trembling arms, and carried her away from the fight.

Saizo glared at me, and came at me throwing another punch. I dodged it and tried to connect an uppercut, but as he was expecting it, he blocked it, and then grabbed my arm. His grip was incredibly strong, and I started worrying when he lifted me from the ground. "OH SHIT!" I yelled when he threw me to the ground. It hurt, but not enough to keep me out of commission. It was when he stomped on me a couple of times that made me still with pain.

"Any last words before I put you out of your misery, Burner?" The ogre asked me, malice showing in his evil eyes. I looked past him, to where Moka and Tsukune were, and my eyes widened in surprise. I said in a very surprised voice "Just five, what the hell is THAT!" He turned, his eyes widened in shock. What we were both seeing was Moka. With major changes; she had silver hair, red eyes, and an aura that gave off confidence and power. There was Tsukune standing behind her, holding her Rosario. Damn, just… damn. She looked at Tsukune and said in a powerful and commanding voice "So, you're the one who released. I'm not impressed."

"So this is your true form? An S-class vampire, very impressive, you are even more beautiful than I imagined." Saizo said to her. Moka just smirked and asked "Is that so?" And when she looked at me, she raised her eyebrow, and asked me in a curious tone "Hey, are you alright?" The fact of the matter was that no, I was not alright, and I don't mean because of the injuries. There was intense demonic energy building up, channeling something deep inside me, something that I've tried to keep hidden.

HE was escaping my hold over him. HE was coming back. I tried to fight it, but the urge became too powerful, too overwhelming, so I gave up struggling, and let the familiar burning, searing pain take over. Flames started on my right fingertips, moving along my body, and as it passed, skeletal features appeared for my hand. My school uniform changed into a black biker outfit, and my head transformed into a flaming skull. Bits of metal started to form a flaming chain, wrapping itself around my body. I had become the very thing I swore I never would succumb to again. I transformed into HIM. I became the Ghost Rider once again.

Tsukune then said what was probably on everyone's minds "…whoa!" Moka's eyes slightly widened. And Saizo asked me in a voice that gave of waves of malice "So this is your true form. Just what the fuck are you?" I answered in a demonic voice that did not belong to me, _"I am the protector of the innocent, the spirit of vengeance, the punisher of the wicked. I am the Ghost rider. And now, face the consequences for your wicked deeds!" _With that said, I grabbed the chain around my body, and whipped it at Saizo. He cried out in pain as the flames of the chain burnt his skin as it latched onto him. In his moment of pain, I use the chain to topple him to the ground. My small victory didn't last though, when he got up, grabbed the chain, pulled me to him, and punched my lights out. And it fucking hurt! Okay, I'm a little rusty at this, that's all. I got up and glanced at Moka. _"Help would be appreciated!"_ I yelled at her. She nodded, ran up to Saizo, and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach.

While he was gasping for breath, I pulled out my favorite weapon as the Ghost Rider; my shotgun! I cocked the gun, aimed it at the ogre, and said _"If you value your life, I suggest you surrender."_ He just looked at me, and laughed. "You think I can be defeated by a human weapon. It's embarrassing that a self respecting monster such as yourself to stoop that low. As to your suggestion, you can use that human toy of yours all you want, it won't make any difference." At that I smirked, grew a terrifying skeletal grin, and said _"Who said this was human made?"_ Before Saizo could react, I pulled the trigger.

And from the gun, a giant ball of fire burst forth and hit the surprised ogre directly in the chest. It sent him flying into a tree, and dispersed soon after. After a few seconds, Saizo slowly and painfully got up. _"Weird, that usually doesn't happen."_ I said as I thought out loud. Moka looked at me and asked "What, that he's still conscience?" I shook my head and replied _"No, that he's still alive, or at the very least in a deep coma. Aw, screw it! You want to finish him off, or should I?"_

Moka smirked and said "I think I will." And with that, she walked to Saizo, said 'Know Your Place!' and kicked him as hard as she could on the jaw. And he went flying, straight over the trees. She turned around to look at me just as the flames began recede, and I changed back to normal. I shuddered when the change finished. "I really hate doing that." I looked up to see Moka walking towards me. "I want you to answer my questions as honestly as possible." She commanded me, and continued without waiting for a reply. "What exactly are you?"

"It's a long story, so I'll keep it short. I am a Ghost Rider."

"What is a Ghost Rider?"

"A Ghost Rider is a demon that posses human bodies, and uses them as hosts for their mission, which is to punish the wicked and protect the innocent."

"Are you the Demon speaking?"

"No, I am the human half. I have tamed the demon inside of myself and use it in combat. That is all the questions I will answer for today."

Moka nodded and said "Very well." She then walked to Tsukune, asked for her Rosario, and warned him to take care of the other Moka. She put the Rosario back on, and became the Moka that I first met. "Well, that was fun, but it's getting late. I'm heading back to the dorms. See ya!" I said to Tsukune, and ran off to the dorms. "Wait, what do I do with Moka?" He yelled to me. "Just take her to the Nurses office!" I yelled back at him, his form rapidly increasing as I came closer and closer to my dorm, where I would get some well deserved sleep.

**Me: And Done! Longest chapter so far!**

**Blaze: Five Whole Microsoft pages, not including us.**

**Bg: Whatever.  
>Me: Seriously, I'm so sorry I took so long! For those who faved me, this chapters dedicated you guys! Later, and remember, at least one review equals one more chapter, and you're going to flame me, please make sure you have a very good reason too. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: And here we go, chapter 5!**

**Blaze: Well, you're working earlier than you usual quota.**

**BG: He has a quota?**

**Blaze: Yeah, put it off for as long as humanly possible.**

**Me: Shut up, the both of you.**

**Blaze: You know you love us! He owns nothing but me.**

**Me: Oh yeah, before I forget, the part where Moka and Tsukune meet, it happens like it did in the show. Just add Blaze's parts and there you go. I'm sure you could do better than the original.**

**Chapter 5**

"Blaze, hurry up!" I stirred from under the covers, and slowly I sat up. I blinked a couple times, before yawning. I got up, rubbed my eyes, and started to stretch. Putting on the white shirt, green jacket, and the red tie, I noticed a small package by my door. Inside was a skull shaped onyx ring, with a note attached, and it said, Blaze_, this ring will help control the Ghost Rider. Good luck, and try not to get killed. – Henry._ Ah Henry, convenient as always. Perhaps I should explain. Henry is one of my oldest friends, and one of the only humans who know who I am. He always manages to cover for me when I'm out punishing people. I put the ring on and walked towards the door, opened it, and looked at my brown haired friend Tsukune. Tsukune was wearing a uniform like myself, and was already pulling me towards the classrooms. I shook Tsukune off me, and locked the door before closing it.

"I still don't understand why they make us get up so early." I said while yawning. Tsukune looked at me and said "It's only eight o'clock." I snorted and replied in a tired tone, "Right, only. Can't school start later? Like at Nine or Nine Thirty." Tsukune ignored me as I am not a morning person. We were suddenly joined by Moka, who was running up to Tsukune. She then said to Tsukune, while hugging him, "Tsukune, good morning!" Tsukune smiled at his other friend and said "Good morning to you too Moka." Said girl turned to me and said good morning to me as well. "Morning Moka, how are you?" I tiredly said to her.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Oh!" As soon as she said that, she started to wobble. Tsukune looked at Moka worriedly. "Moka, what's the matter?" She didn't say anything as she went for his neck. "AH!" Tsukune exclaimed. He clutched his neck in pain and ran off. "Get back here you pussy!" I yelled at Tsukune as he ran away. "Tsukune, oh, I didn't mean to hurt him!" Moka said sadly. I sighed and said "Don't worry about it; I'm sure he's fine.

-Time Skip-

"Okay class, today were going to learn about human literature." Stated the perky cat lady, AKA Shizune Nekonome. How the hell can she be so energetic? I tuned her out and looked out the window. So boring, how can anyone stay awake? I turned from the window and started looking around the classroom. I saw Tsukune and Moka paying attention to the teacher, though they both looked a little awkward next to each other. I also spied a couple of girls paying attention as well, and the majority of the male students admiring Moka's beauty. When I looked behind Tsukune's desk, I saw a blue haired beauty, wearing the school's short skirts, apparently fashionable shoes, **(AN: I say apparently because Blaze is a guy who doesn't pay much attention to fashion.) **and a yellow sweater with a red ribbon. She looked around 16, had violet eyes, and an angelic face. Looking down a bit more, I saw her… assets.

Oh my fucking God. Those are fucking G-cups, at least! My hormones decided to take over, imagining how hard it must have been to get that sweater on, getting a nosebleed in the process.

Thirty minutes later, the bell mercifully rang, and all the students left for other classes. As Moka, Tsukune, and I were walking through the school halls, we heard a feminine voice. "Stop right there, Moka Akashiya!" yelled the voice above them. When I looked up, I saw the blue haired girl in my class standing on a railing. She jumped from said railing and landed in front of Moka. "Moka Akashiya, you have been a thorn in my side and a hindrance to my mission! I challenge you!" exclaimed the blue haired girl. Someone from the sidelines started saying something about a catfight, and then everybody started clamoring around us four. I quirked an eyebrow upward and asked "Um, who exactly are you?" The girl's jaw dropped as she looked at me like I grew a second head. "What, do I have something on my face?" The blue haired girl regained her wits, and replied to me in a slightly hurt tone. "You don't know who I am? I am Kurumu Kuruno, the most beautiful and talented girl in this school!" Narcissistic much, oh well, who can blame her. I looked at her for a second, before I turned back to my friends saying "Oh, good for you then. So guys, who actually knows how to do the homework?" Everybody around Tsukune, Moka, and me, looked outraged at what I had just said.

"I have a question for you, Tsukune." Kurumu asked my friend. "Why would you want to be around Moka? She's obviously just using you for your blood. Why don't you come with me? I'll make sure that she'll never be able to hurt you again." I turned around and gave Kurumu a hard look, Moka looked incredulously at the blue haired girl. But Tsukune… his eyes were completely blank. He spoke in monotone "Your right. Why should I waste my time with someone who only wants me for my blood?" He slowly walked from Moka and me to stand by Kurumu. I was shocked to my core. I never expected this. This is Tsukune we're talking about here! He would never, ever, say those terrible words. Moka looked at him, and you didn't need physic powers to know she was feeling hurt, betrayed, and shocked. "Why don't you come with me Blaze? She'll only use you if you don't." Tsukune said to me in monotone again. Kurumu smiled at me. "Yeah, Blaze? I'll help both of you get past the way she used you." I was about to retort when I saw something in her eyes. I felt extremely lightheaded, and a dark haze clouded my mind. It was powerful, and it made me want to obey the girl in front of me. But when I turned back to Moka, I saw all the hurt and betrayal. She was afraid, afraid that she would lose her friends.

'_**Come on kid! Snap out of it!**_' a powerful and demonic voice yelled in my mind. Instantly, the haze disappeared. The hell was that? Deciding to think about it later, I said "No, I don't think I will. I don't betray my friends for some girl. Come on Moka, we need to talk." And without waiting for a response, I pulled Moka with me to the front of the school so we could talk somewhere away from Kurumu (and by extent, Tsukune.)

As soon as we got there Moka began to cry. Thorough her sobs, she said "Oh Tsukune, why did you say those horrible things? I would never use you!" I looked at her tear stricken face, and I felt sadness as well as betrayal. I felt sadness for Moka, and the betrayal of Tsukune. I mentally slapped myself. It wasn't his fault; it was Kurumu's, and that power of hers. "Moka, you don't have to cry." I said to her. She looked at me with tears still streaming down her face, and a WTF look. "What I mean is that it's not Tsukune's fault for saying that, it was that girl's fault. When she looked into my eyes, I felt that I wanted to do everything she told me to do. Hell, the reason I'm not a mindless slave is because I trained my mind to resist brainwashing, and even that barely helped!"

Moka looked thoughtful at that revelation. She than stood up really quickly, and started looking around. I looked at her and asked "Um, are you okay?" She looked at me for a second, before saying she thought she heard someone say something. "Blaze, where would Tsukune and Kurumu be right now?" I thought for a little while before replying. "I would guess the nurse's office, or Kurumu's room. Why?"

"Think Blaze, what kind of monster would Kurumu be, with her looks and her hypnotic abilities?"

I thought about it, and my eyes widened in realization, and I asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "A succubus?"

She nodded in confirmation, and said in a steely tone, "A succubus."

Moka started running for the nurse's office, and I went for her room. Now, you may be wondering, how am I going to make into the girls dormitories? The answer was simple. Since all the females were at class, no one would be there to catch me, so I could run right in there without being caught. Going through the alphabetically arranged rooms, I easily found Kurumu's. I kicked the door open to reveal… nothing. Not a single trace of Tsukune. I suddenly felt a strong and familiar demonic power. Looks like Moka found them. I sighed, than began running for the nurse's office. When I finally arrived, the first thing I saw was a giant gaping hole in the wall. When I looked out the hole, I saw silver haired Moka fighting Kurumu, who didn't look very different, besides the fact that she had demon wings sprouting from her back, long and (I'm guessing) sharp fingernails, and a demon tail.

"Hey, is this a private fight, or can I join in?" I called down to them. Tsukune looked up and said my name in a in a surprised tone, whereas Moka just glanced at me, and said, "Took you long enough. She's fast; you think you can take of that?" I grimaced and said "No problem, but you're going to owe me one."

I let the flames engulf me, and the burning pain that comes with it. The unholy fire burned away my flesh, leaving bone, while morphing my clothes into a leather biker jacket and pants. As the pain faded away, my visible bones caught fire, and the skull ring started glowing on my finger, becoming a skull tattoo. The transformation finally stopped when a demonic power burst from me, and I became the Ghost Rider once again.

There were mixed reactions to the transformation. Moka had a deadpan look, Tsukune looked slightly afraid, and Kurumu… well, she looked terrified. Flashing a demonic grin, I said to her, _"What's the matter girl, scared? You should be."_ She started shaking. "I-I k-know what y-you a-are," she stuttered. I raised a non-existent eyebrow at that.

"You're a demon of vengeance, sent by the devil to destroy all those that have sinned. My mother told me about you." She said in a more composed voice. Okay, her mom knows more than most monsters do.

"You can understand me, than!" She said. …Eh? What does she mean I can understand her? As if reading my mind she explained.

"My race is slowly dying, and each of us is given a mission. To create a harem of boys, until we find our true loves, our destined one! You must be the last of your kind! You must know what it's like!" …Destined one. Huh. So this girl is just doing what her race has been told to do? Okay, that's enough to not be destroyed. Not enough to get out of an ass-kicking for brainwashing/hurting my friends.

"_You have stated your case, and it's enough to prevent you absolute destruction. However, you have attacked and threatened an innocent. Said innocent is fine, so I'm just going to kick your ass."_ And with that, I unraveled my chain whip, striking it at Kurumu.

She managed to fly out of range of the chain, and barely managed to dodge Moka's flying kick, though it left Kurumu a bit disoriented. Taking the opportunity, I whipped the chain at her again, and wrapped it tightly around her left leg.

"_I think it's time you were grounded!"_ I said, mentally slapping myself for the horrible joke. I pulled the chain roughly toward the ground, making her land painfully.

Evidently, Moka wasn't done with her. "Know your place!" she exclaimed, and delivered a powerful kick to Kurumu's stomach, sending her into some trees, breaking about five of them in the process, before slamming into the sixth one. Both Moka and I menacingly walked to the fallen girl. That is, until Tsukune got in front of her.

I glared at him, before saying,_ "Out of the way, Tsukune! I don't want to hurt you."_ Moka nodded in agreement. Tsukune looked at both of us, clearly frightened, but he still managed to stay calm enough to speak. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt her."

"What? You're defending her?! Do you remember what just happened? She brainwashed you, attempted to rape you, and attacked you!" Moka exclaimed.

"_Yeah exact- wait what?! She tried to rape you? For the love of all that is good in this world, why am I not killing her already?!"_ I said, in a shocked tone. Seriously, she tried to rape him! She is so going down.

Tsukune gave a pointed look and said, "Because of what is happening to her race. You heard what she said, Blaze! She's only acting on instinct and what she has been told. And because deep down, under the cover of the tough guy exterior, you have a conscience guiding you, and it's telling you to help Kurumu. And Moka please, as my friend, don't hurt her."

Damn it, he's appealing towards my only emotional weakness, guilt! And Kurumu giving me the puppy dog eyes isn't helping! I sighed, and transformed back. I looked at Kurumu, and said in a dark tone, "You are lucky he's helping you, or else you'd be just a stain on the ground."

"…Very well, I will not destroy you. And Tsukune, don't be mistaken. I didn't help you because we're friends. I just didn't want my favorite snack to die." She said, and walked up to Tsukune, took the Rosario from his hand, placed it on her chain, and transformed back into pink haired, nice, albeit not as hot Moka. Tsukune looked at her, before apologizing for saying those horrible words, and she forgave him.

-Time Skip: the next day-

"So the Rosario was talking to you?" Tsukune asked, to which Moka nodded. I gained a thoughtful look, and said, "Wait a minute, if what you're saying is true, then the other Moka can hear us, but can't do anything. Sweet, I can insult her all I want, and she can't do a thing!"

"But what about when she comes out?" Tsukune inquired. Damn it, I hate logic! Before I could begin my rant, I heard a yell. I turned to look, and to my surprise, I saw Kurumu running up to us. She ran to Tsukune, and said in a cheerful voice, "Good morning, Tsukune!"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked a very tense Moka. Kurumu just looked at her innocently. "What does it look like? I'm just saying good morning to my destined one."

"DESTINED ONE?!" Tsukune, Moka, and I cried, shocked at what Kurumu just said. She nodded cheerfully and replied, "Yep, since Tsukune risked his life to save mine, I've decided that he is my destined one."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed. Kurumu smiled at me and said, "True love doesn't have to." She then latched herself to Tsukune's left arm. Moka eyed Kurumu jealously, before latching onto Tsukune's right arm. Kurumu pulled Tsukune closer to her, and then Moka pulled Tsukune over to her, and before you knew it, it became a tug-of-war.

As funny as watching this impromptu cat fight, I had more pressing matters on my mind, specifically, that voice that snapped me out of Kurumu's spell. I didn't tell Moka that, because it felt like I shouldn't. I wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. So I began the short experiment. '…Rider, you there?'

After a few moments of silence, the same powerful and demonic voice that snapped me out of Kurumu's spell answered back, with a single word. _**'…Yes.'**_

**Me: Well that finishes another chapter!**

**Bg: It was too short.**

**Blaze: Yeah, there wasn't enough action.**

**Me: To bad! I would like to thank Kingofsnow for his inspiration that he has given me. Kingofsnow is also writing a story called Cyclone. It's a good story, so please check it out. I would also like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It really means a lot to me. Later!**


End file.
